


Feast Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Sex, Payback, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Catherine starts making up the past year to Steve, Is she successful in her planning?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Of Love:

*Catherine starts making up the past year to Steve, Is she successful in her planning?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins woke up, & found that she was not dreaming, & that she is in Hawaii, safe & sound. She looked over at her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & realized that she made the right decision in her life, & she is never gonna regret it. She used her stealth, & straddles him, being careful, & not to wake him up from his peaceful sleep, she lightly peppered his body with her teasingly kisses, she wants to make sure that he knows that she will always be there for him.

 

Steve was feeling the sensations from Catherine, & he moaned out her name, "Catherine", as she was attacking & sucking his neck with vigor. "God, You are driving me crazy," he said with his voice rough of arousal, & sleep, "Good, Then I aim to please", she said, as she continued to work on the glorious body in front of her. He reached out for her, & she made a "tuh-tuh" sound, & said with a coy smile, "Play nice, Otherwise I might have to spank you", She pushed his hands into the bed, & continued her invasion of his body.

 

"Any requests, **_Sailor_** ?", she asked saucy  & seductively, as she peered up at him, she blew on his hard & rigid cock, just to tease him a bit, "Yeah, Please don't stop", he begged, & groaned, as she uses her tongue & tongued around the head of his beautiful penis, She wanted him over the edge, he was gonna come hard, especially with methods that she is using. He cried out wordlessly, as the Navy Officer got every drop, & milked him til he was dry. He was passed out, & she was pleased with the effect, that she had him still.

 

"I am gonna make you some breakfast okay, How about some eggs ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Eggs would be perfect", She kissed him, & made sure that he was comfortable in bed, She went down to the familiar kitchen, & started to make breakfast. "I am so glad to be here, I made the right decision for the rest of my life", she thought to herself, as she got started on her task. The Beautiful Intelligence Officer is gonna make it her life's mission to make Steve very happy for their rest of their lives, & their future.

 

They ate the wonderful meal, & Catherine put the tray to the side, once they were finished, she sighed with contentment, cause she was happy, & this was her life. "God, I love you so much", she declared, as she kissed sweetly on those tempting lips of his, "I love you too", The Five-O Commander said, as he broke the kiss, & he gets up, gathers her into a fireman's carry, slaps her on her ass, & heads for the bathroom, He got a second wind, & wants to continue his feast of love, All that could be heard was Catherine's giggling, as he enters the bathroom, & starts the showers.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
